ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 2
Story John walks past Demyx, who was still sitting on the ground. Demyx: Hey! Where are you going?! (Demyx stands up, John turning back to face him.) John: I won. Unless you want to fight some more. But honestly, you seem to be a bit of a wimp. Demyx: (Whiny voice) Wimp? (His face and tone turns serious.) I’ll show you who’s a wimp! Demyx turns into Ditto, and splits at a rapid pace. Ditto surrounds John, who looks around him. John: Someone doesn’t like insults. Several Ditto clones charge John, John blasting them away with a stream of air. He spins and stomps the ground, thrusting his fists forward as he launches boulders at Ditto. Ditto splits to dodge the attacks, and they form a Ditto pyramid, all of them falling and crashing into John, dog piling him. Ditto clones are destroyed, as Slapstrike swings his flippers, tearing through with ease. More Ditto clones come at him, and Slapstrike spins, destroying more Ditto clones. Slapstrike: Ha! I can do this all day! (Ditto clones continue to split.) Though maybe not for the rest of my life. All the Ditto clones turn into Chaos Reign, as they all collapse into a puddle, merging together. They all form into Chaos Reign’s perfect form, Chaos Reign releasing a monster roar at Slapstrike. Slapstrike: Now, why didn’t I think of that? (Slapstrike reverts.) John: That’s actually pretty cool. Chaos Reign extends several water tentacles, as John motions his arms, diverting the tentacles. Chaos Reign releases a tidal wave at John, who motions his arms apart, forming a hole in the wave, which then encircles him. Chaos Reign then fires a powerful stream of water from its mouth, drenching him. John turns into Vicktor Stein. His towers spark, and electrocutes Chaos Reign through the stream. Vicktor Stein: Too bad you’re weak to lightning. Chaos Reign: Nnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo! (Chaos Reign’s body collapses down, as his original form reforms from the water. Chaos Reign reverts.) Demyx: This isn’t over! (Demyx disappears into a Corridor of Darkness, as Vicktor Stein fires lightning at him, missing.) Vicktor Stein: Cowards are pretty fast. (Victor Stein reverts.) John: I wasted way too much time here anyway. (John runs off towards the canyon.) End Scene John fires mana blasts, making his way through Armored Knights. He makes it to the Shaw, a large cliffside over a large gorge, filled with Heartless. John: That’s a lot of Heartless. Leon: Agreed. (John turns, seeing Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, the Gullwings and King Mickey coming up behind him.) It’s about time you showed up. Yuffie: John! You’re alive! Mickey: Kairi did it! She defeated your darkness. John: Kairi did? Okay, tell me everything that’s happened since I left. Mickey: Gosh, well, I found Kairi shortly after you, uh, disappeared, by your request. John: My request? Mickey: Yeah. Anyway, Phantom X tried to take over Kingdom Hearts, and Kairi, Axel and I defeated him. John: Axel? Isn’t he an Organization member? Mickey: Yes. But when I had to be inside the Realm of Darkness, he brought me here. The worlds were restored and separated, now sealed off. Leon: However, the Heartless continued to persist. We formed the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee to eliminate them. Tifa: And that, isn’t that easy. (She points down the gorge.) John: Hm. Well, I’ll take this 1000, and you guys split up between the other 1000. Cloud: You can handle that many? John: I’m John Spacewalker. If I can’t handle it, who can? (John transforms.) Rumble Knuckles: Rumble Knuckles! (Rumble Knuckles jumps down the canyon, gliding through the air.) Rikku: So cool! (Everyone looks at Rikku.) What? He is. Cloud: Well, I can’t let that challenge go. Let’s take these things out. End Scene Rumble Knuckles flies over the army of Heartless, made up of Armored Knights and Surveillance Robots, floating cylindrical robots with rotors spinning to keep them airborne, and spikes for hands on stout arms. Rumble Knuckles: This looks like a good spot. Drill Claw! Rumble Knuckles points down, and spirals down to the ground. He falls for some time, as he crashes down, the ground fragmenting and being destroyed, destroying several Heartless. Armored Knights turn to see what happened, when Rumble Knuckles comes out, punching and destroying Heartless. He tears through several Heartless, when he’s hit by a powerful energy beam. Rumble Knuckles looks up, seeing a Surveillance Robot firing it. Another fires an energy beam, as Rumble Knuckles turns into Feedback, absorbing the attack. Feedback: Thanks for the boost. Feedback spins, firing an electric blast from his hands as he does, destroying several Heartless at once. He extends his antennas, plugging into Armored Knights, blasting them with energy. Feedback punches through several Heartless with electric fists, while the Surveillance Robots hold back. Feedback’s electricity fades, as an Armored Knight swings a blade at him. Feedback shifts to Kickin Hawk, blocking the blade with his talon blade. Kickin Hawk: That all you got? (Kickin Hawk kicks the Armored Knight away. Then, Surveillance Robots fire more energy beams down, Kickin Hawk dodging.) These guys are smarter than usual. Kickin Hawk jumps and flips through the air, kicking and jumping off a Surveillance Robot, and lands and jumps off another Surveillance Robot into the air. Kickin Hawk shifts to Quilscade, and spins, releasing a barrage of thorns, destroying several Heartless. Quilscade lands, as he pulls a thorn, blocking a blade. Quilscade spins, slamming his thorn into several Heartless, and rolls through them, making it to a canyon wall. The Heartless surround him, as he shifts to Lodestar. Lodestar: Oh, good! You found my magnetic personality attractive. (Lodestar raises his arms, firing magnetic pulse waves. The attack tears through and destroys the remaining Heartless, leaving the canyon empty.) Wow. That worked a little better than I thought. (Lodestar reverts.) John: Now where shoudl I go? (An explosion occurs in the distance.) That seems like a good spot. (John turns into Sonic Boom, dashing in that direction.) End Scene Several Morning Star Heartless, large mace like Heartless with short legs and long arms form iron ball fists on their hands, punching through the canyon wall. Saïx is behind them, marveling the scene. Saïx: Yes. Destroy them all. Force the King to seek us out. (Sonic Boom rolls in, ramming into a Morning Star, knocking it onto its back.) What? Sonic Boom: Hate to disappoint, but you’ll have to settle with me. Saïx: You’re back sooner than I expected. Sonic Boom dashes in, as a Morning Star charges at him. Sonic Boom curls up, then rolls backwards then forward, slamming the Heartless hard and destroying it. A Morning Star jumps into the air, as does Sonic Boom, throwing his arms forward, flipping and ramming Morning Star in midair, it crashing down onto another Morning Star. The Heartless are destroyed, hearts flying into the air. Sonic Boom lands and reverts. John: Alright, Organization guy. Who are you? Saïx snaps his fingers as a large, six armed Heartless appears. It has a gold and white coloring, its waist being extremely skinny as its rounded upper body is supported. In its middle hands are large curved swords. It clings its swords on each other, taking a stance. John: You’re not much of a talker, are you? Kurt Zisa charges forward, as John turns into Four Arms, catching the swords with two hands. Kurt Zisa goes to punch with his front two arms, which Four Arms catches. Four Arms: Is that all you got? (Kurt Zisa raises his remaining two arms over its head.) Oh, right. Four Arms jumps and flips over Kurt Zisa, lifting it off the ground and slamming it into the ground. Kurt Zisa gets up, as Four Arms releases a sonic clap, sending it flying into the canyon wall. Saïx snaps his fingers, as several Armored Knights appear, charging at Four Arms. Four Arms punches through them, destroying them and sending several hearts flying and disappearing into the air. Kurt Zisa dashes over the ground at Four Arms, who grabs two Armored Knights. Four Arms uses the Heartless as shields, Kurt Zisa’s sword strikes destroying them. Saïx snaps his fingers, the Armored Knights disappearing. Four Arms: What was the point in summoning them then? Four Arms jumps back, as Kurt Zisa does a cross chop with both blades. Kurt Zisa starts spinning its swords rapidly, as Four Arms slams his arms into the ground, a powerful earth wave traveling and slamming straight into it, destroying it and releasing a heart. Four Arms: The heart. (Saïx snaps his fingers, Four Arms being surrounded by Armored Knights. The Heartless charge in, as Four Arms reverts, raising a mana dome over him.) John: That’s why you wanted the King. He and I can somehow release those hearts. Saïx: You catch on pretty quick. However, you can’t stop fighting the Heartless, and risk the lives of all those you hold dear. John: And what if I don’t fight? (John lowers his mana dome, the Armored Knights stopping.) Saïx: Then darkness will consume you. Saïx snaps his fingers, Neoshadows appearing and grabbing onto John, darkness consuming him. John struggles at first, but then relaxes, closing his eyes as he disappears into the darkness. The Heartless disappear. Saïx: A change in tactics will be in order. The foolish and reckless aren’t as predictable, or controllable. Characters *John Spacewalker *King Mickey *Leon *Yuffie *Tifa *Cloud *Gullwings **Yunna **Rikku **Paine Villains *Demyx *Saïx *Heartless **Armored Knight **Surveillance Robot **Morning Star **Kurt Zisa **Neoshadow Aliens By John *Slapstrike *Vicktor Stein *Rumble Knuckles *Feedback *Kickin Hawk *Quilscade *Lodestar *Sonic Boom *Four Arms By Demyx *Ditto *Chaos Reign (Perfect and normal form) Trivia *Everyone learns that John is back. *Slapstrike's quote while fighting the Ditto clones is the same quote that canon Ditto says in A Fistful of Brains against the Paununcian. *It's revealed that if Chaos Reign doesn't use mana to take its true form, he can't use mana based attacks. *Rumble Knuckles' "Drill Claw" attack, is an attack from Sonic Adventure 2. *Although John meets Saïx for the first time, he doesn't learn Saïx's name. *Slapstrike, Lodestar, and Sonic Boom appear in both parts of the Battle of 1000 Heartless. *John learns that when he destroys Heartless, he frees their hearts, which the Organization wants. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga